


Teach Me

by kohaku_to_hana



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fanboys - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Changmin, Voyeurism, if smut could be slow burn this is it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohaku_to_hana/pseuds/kohaku_to_hana
Summary: Changmin has been hiding the fact that he runs a fansite from his boyfriend, but when Younghoon catches him he decides he wants some lessons in fanboying.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon
Kudos: 82





	Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in almost 4 years, but then I was watching episode 11 of Her Private Life and this idea hit me in the face. Enjoy my fantasy.

Changmin stood in front of the mirror, rubbing his sweaty palms against the fabric of his sleek black skinny jeans. Today his favourite idol is holding a fan meet for his first solo album, and you bet Changmin is going to be front and center capturing every moment. Actually, he had given up on going to this event since only 20 people are being admitted, but by some miracle he received an invitation. For the past 5 years, Changmin has devoted all of his spare time and energy to his lovely idol New; that is of course until he met his boyfriend Younghoon about a month ago… Changmin is even the owner of one of the original fansites: New Age, New Love.

As much as he’d love to attend the event dressed all cute like his younger counterparts, he has to keep his fanboying activities a secret to protect his professional life. That’s why he’s clad in this ridiculous all-black outfit with a face mask. But, it’s all well and good as long as he can see his angel New.

He spins around and picks up his backpack and camera, taking one last look in the mirror before he heads out. Changmin wiggles with joy at the musical sound of his door closing behind him, beginning to skip down the steps. He suddenly hears a car door slam, and looks up ahead. Younghoon. Changmin barrels down the staircase to his neighbor’s terrace and quickly hides himself behind a wall. What the hell is Younghoon doing here?

He knows that it’s wrong to keep secrets from his boyfriend, but how would Younghoon feel knowing that he’s in love with another man? More so that he spends all of his free time following him around at events, taking pictures, and fanboying about him online like a teenager. It’s so embarrassing…. but he can’t give up on supporting New now. Not after all this time.

Changmin clings closer to the wall as Younghoon climbs the stairs with a goofy smile plastered on his face. Changmin’s heart skips a beat, but he must remember his purpose today. The minute Younghoon passes him, he bolts out from behind the wall and down the stairs. He doesn’t stop running until he makes it to the bus. He falls into a seat and pulls off his mask, gulping in air. Since when was the bus stop this far?

Changmin checks his phone and sees an incoming call from Younghoon. Shoot.

“Hey babe, what’s up?”

“Why do you sound so out of breath?”

“Uh… I almost missed the bus.”

“Oh…” Changmin can practically see him pouting through the phone. “Where are you going? I miss you.”

Changmin chuckles. “I miss you too.”

“Can I come meet you?”

“Oh… Actually I’m headed to the mall to- to my friends.” Technically he wasn’t lying. The fan meet was in a mall, and all fanboys and fangirls of New are friends...right? There was a silence on the line so Changmin hurried to say, “but I can come over later tonight?”

“Hm. Okay.”

“I can hear you pouting.”

“I’m not!” Younghoon whines. When Changmin doesn’t reply, he says, “Okay maybe I am little.”

“Uh huh.” Changmin looks up to see what the next stop is and notices it’s his. “Ah! It’s my stop! I have to go babe. I’ll call you later. Bye!”

“See you to-” Changmin hangs up before Younghoon could finish. In just 30 minutes he’ll be seeing New again!!

He puts his mask back on, and slides out of his seat, practically swinging on the vertical standing bar as he hops off the bus.

-~-

Changmin sits blissed out at a table in an ice-cream shop, squealing as he looks through all of the photos he took. It’s kind of a tradition of his to eat ice-cream after a fan event. It cools down all the heat and excitement that builds up when he sees New. Changmin closes his eyes, kicks his feet, and starts squealing again thinking of how close he was to him today. By some miracle, his ticket number won the special prize, a signed copy of his album and a plushie, and he even got to go up and collect it from New himself! Changmin gives the plushie a squeeze before placing it back on the table, and eating another bite of ice cream. He continues looking through the photos, pausing on one where New is mid body wave. He zooms in more, ogling his defined collarbones and plump lips.

Changmin tenses up as he feels a warmth enclose him from behind. Without moving his head, he looks at the hands on the table, and feels a warm breath on his ear. “Your friend looks so kissable.”

Changmin stands up and whips around to tell the guy off, but pauses in his tracks when he sees who it is. Younghoon. He reaches behind himself blindly trying to find his face mask as if he hasn’t already been busted. When he fails he opts for covering his mouth with his hand.

Younghoon reaches up and moves his hand out of the way. “Hey Mr. New Age, New Love.”

Changmin’s eyes widen. How does he know the name of his fansite? “I-I can explain.”

“Explain what?”

“Why I run a fansite…? Doesn’t it… bother you?” Changmin searches Younghoon’s eyes for an answer.

“Why would it bother me?” Younghoon grabs Changmin’s lower back and pulls him closer, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“W-Well some people don’t understand the kind of love between a fan and an idol. Some people find it creepy.”

“I think it’s interesting.” Younghoon hugs him close, and while he drums his fingers against Changmin’s spine, he whispers in his ear, “You should teach me. There’s a guy I’ve been obsessing over, but I don’t know if I’m doing it right.”

Changmin digs his hands into his chest and pushes him away. He turns around and starts collecting his things, aggressively packing his bag. He puts his mask and backpack on then turns around, arms crossed. “I will not be teaching you how to obsess over another man.”

“Who ever said I was talking about another man?”

Changmin blinks, heat rising in his cheeks.

“Let’s continue our conversation back at my place.” Younghoon places his hand lightly on Changmin’s lower back, nudging him forward.

-~-

Changmin and Younghoon sit on opposite ends of the couch staring at each other. Younghoon is leaning against the back of the couch, resting his head on his fist. His silk, v-neck button up is threatening to slip off his shoulder, and his hair delicately falls into his eyes.

Changmin takes this all in as he says, “The most important skill a fanboy has is the ability to gain happiness just by seeing their idol happy. There’s no touching involved.”

“Mhm.”

“Their happiness is our-” Younghoon starts unbuttoning his shirt. “What are you doing?”

“I’m hot.” Younghoon says matter-of-factly, but Changmin knows he’s up to something.

“Okay… Anyway, their happiness is our happiness, and so we will do anything to make sure they stay happy. We support their music and buy-” Younghoon begins undoing his belt. “What are you doing now?”

“My hips hurt.” He smirks as he slowly pulls the belt off, one loop at a time.

Changmin pauses to pout. “You’re so annoyingly cute.” He launches himself across the couch and sits on Younghoon’s lap before placing a soft peck on his lips, lingering slightly afterwards.

Younghoon’s eyes are filled with lust, but just to be irritating he says, “I thought there was no touching allowed.”

“You just sit there, and let me do the rest.” Changmin sits up on his knees and slowly brings his face closer to Younghoon’s.

Younghoon tilts his head back by instinct, maintaining eye contact through his eyelashes. It sends a jolt through Changmin’s body. Changmin starts leaning in again, but stops himself right as his lips brush against his Younghoon. Changmin smirks, takes a deep breath, and slowly straightens his posture. “Actually… Let’s try an exercise.”

Younghoon quickly shifts his position in shock that Changmin pulled away. Younghoon thought he was being sneaky enough to bait him, but it appears that the other caught on. He takes a minute to regain his composure, but he took too long, and Changmin is already raising a questioning eyebrow at him. “What kind of exercise?”

“A fanboy exercise.” Changmin stands up, fingers lightly playing with the metal of his jacket zipper. “I’m just going to do some things around the living room, and you can practice looking at me… and keeping your hands to yourself.”

Younghoon groans internally. Why does Changmin have to be so cheeky?

Changmin flashes one of his award-winning smiles, and drags his index finger up the underside of Younghoon’s chin. Younghoon’s breath hitches as his eyes flicker up to meet Changmin’s. “Is that a yes fanboy?”

At this point, Younghoon is so intoxicated by Changmin’s presence that the only thing he can do is nod.

“Good.”

Changmin stands up, leaving his head tilted downward to maintain his eye contact as he walks backwards and languidly unzips his jacket. Younghoon leans back against the couch, eyes following the jacket as it slides against Changmin’s toned arms and onto the floor. Changmin crosses his arms and grabs the bottom hem of his shirt. He slowly lifts it up just above his belly button, then pulls the rest off as he turns around so his back is facing Younghoon. He ruffles his hair, making sure the muscles in his back flex slightly as he does so before glancing behind himself to wink at Younghoon. Changmin walks towards the other room, hands slowly moving up his thighs… his hips… his torso… his chest… and up through his hair as he finally rounds the corner. He can hear Younghoon calling after him, asking where he’s going, but he doesn’t reply.

After a few minutes Changmin curls his fingers around the edge of the wall and stretches a bare leg out from behind it. “Are you ready for the encore?”

Younghoon takes a moment to snap out of the trance the milky white of Changmin’s skin put him in. “Y-yeah.”

“Scream for me.”

“Wh-what?”

“Rule number 3. You have to scream for the encore… otherwise I’ll think you don’t want me.”

“Ch-Changmin-ah.” Changmin stays quiet. Younghoon drops his head into his hands, face burning from embarrassment. “Changmin-ah! I wanna see you.”

“I guess I’ll just go back home. It doesn’t seem like the audience wants an encore today.” Changmin retracts his leg and sighs.

“No! Changmin-ah!! I need an encore. I’ll let it all out tonight.”

Changmin smiles into his hand, not believing that he actually got Younghoon to scream for him.

When he rounds the corner, Younghoon is in shock. Changmin is completely nude apart from one of his oversized white silk shirts covered in pink and red flowers that comes right to his upper thigh. “Cha-Changmin-ah…”

Changmin smiles shyly, fisting the top of his shirt in his right hand. “I prepared this just for you. I hope you like it.”

Younghoon nods.

Changmin releases the cloth from between his fingers, and slowly moves his hand along his neck and down his shoulder, pushing the silk with it. “Are you sure?” Changmin glances up through his eyelashes to catch a glimpse of Younghoon’s flushed face.

Younghoon gnaws on his lip, debating whether to break his fanboy character. He just wants to leap out of his seat, take Changmin in his arms, and kiss him like the air’s been sucked out of the room and the only oxygen that exists is between his lips.

Younghoon clenches his hands into fists against his thighs as Changmin walks towards him, silk shirt barely clinging to his left shoulder. When he’s finally inches away from Younghoon, he stops and slowly unbuttons his shirt, his long, thin fingers drawing waves in the silk as he goes. Younghoon imagines what they would feel like delicately dancing along his skin. The silk drops to the floor, and Younghoon just stares in awe at the greek god standing before him.

Changmin steps impossibly closer. “You passed. I’m so proud of you.” His dainty fingers slide onto Younghoon’s cheek, and he immediately leans into the touch with eyes closed. “I think…” Changmin places his other hand on his cheek and rubs his thumbs softly back and forth. “You deserve a reward.”

Younghoon’s eyes open to Changmin’s face being centimeters away from his. “Can I touch you?”

Changmin lightly grabs one of Younghoon’s hands and guides it to the back of his head. Younghoon wastes no time in pulling him closer. In an instant, his other hand is around Changmin’s waist, tugging him into his lap. His hands move down to rub against Changmin’s supple thighs, digging into the skin lightly. Changmin snakes his hands into Younghoon’s hair and pulls him into a hot and heavy kiss. The air in the room drops, and all they can sense is the feeling of lips languidly moving against each other. They spend the next few minutes like this, taking everything painstakingly slow.

“Younghoon-ah.” Changmin whispers against his lips. He tugs at the neckline of his shirt. “Take it off.”

Younghoon leans back and undoes just the top two buttons so he can slip it off as quickly as possible. After tossing the shirt to the side, he brings both arms up to Changmin’s back and presses their torsos together. Changmin squeaks a little, and Younghoon’s heart skips a beat at how quickly Changmin can go from sexy to cute.

“How can you be this cute even in a situation like this?” Younghoon asks in disbelief.

Changmin giggles. Younghoon takes this opportunity to press a kiss against his Adam's apple. The vibrations from the giggle make Younghoon’s lips feel numb, and he can feel it reverberate down his spine. He can even feel Changmin take a sharp breath in and tilt his head back slightly at the sudden contact. Younghoon slowly removes his lips, briefly glancing up to catch a look of bliss on Changmin’s face before reconnecting them to his collarbone. He licks and sucks a deep red spot into the skin there and right above his right nipple. Younghoon feels Changmin’s nails dig deeper into his shoulders the closer he gets to his nipple, so he decided to take it in his mouth and play with the nib softly between his teeth. In response, Changmin rolls his hips up against Younghoon’s lower belly, making soft sounds of pleasure. Younghoon groans at the feeling of Changmin’s now hard member rubbing into his skin.

The humidity in the air rises with Younghoon’s intense feelings of lust. He quickly shifts their position so that Changmin’s back is pressed up against the sofa cushions, pushing his lips against his before the other can even think. Changmin’s hands move up his chest then snake around his neck, bringing him closer. Changmin begins slowly rubbing his thigh up against Younghoon’s clothed member, reeling from the way he groans into his mouth in response. Younghoon moves to suck more kisses into the space between Changmin’s neck and shoulder.

“Younghoon-ah.” Changmin moans as he drags his slender fingers down Younghoon’s flat stomach before dipping them under the waistband of boxers. Younghoon falters, suddenly overwhelmed by the feeling of Changmin’s dainty hand wrapped around his cock. Changmin grips the base tightly, gradually loosening his grip as he approaches the tip, thumb rubbing over the slit. Younghoon didn’t know it was even possible for a handjob to feel this good. He’s practically collapsed on Changmin, writhing in his own pleasure at this point.

“Younghoon-ah…” Changmin kisses behind his ear as he quickens his pace.

“I’m-I’m… I’m gonna-“ Younghoon drops his forehead onto Changmin’s shoulder.

“Ah-ah-ah. Not yet.” Changmin quickly removes his hand, and the other whines. “Let me be on top.”

Younghoon moves to the side, and starts wiggling out of his pants and boxers as Changmin props himself up on his knees facing the other. After he locks eyes with Younghoon, he reaches a hand behind himself and pushes one finger in. Tears prick up in his eyes, but he doesn’t let them close for even a second for fear of missing Younghoon’s reactions.

“Shit Changmin.” Younghoon’s own cock throbs in response to the lude acts his boyfriend is committing in front of him.

Changmin screams in pleasure as he adds a second finger and grinds into his own hand. “This is t-test number t-two- ah!”

Younghoon fights the urge to reach for his cock, but knows that “test number 2” means no touching. Instead, he opts for digging his fingernails into his own thighs. Changmin finally removes his hand from behind himself, and takes a minute to catch his breath. There’s sweat dripping down his face and neck, and his clean hand lightly curls against the skin of his collarbone.

“Changmin. You’re so goddamn gorgeous.”  
Changmin slowly slides his left hand up Younghoon’s thighs, and the minute he does this Younghoon is launching himself across the couch to push him down, taking this action as being the end of test 2. He grabs Changmin’s legs and hooks them on his shoulders, causing Changmin to gasp at the sudden stretch.

Younghoon catches his lips in a rough kiss, teeth lightly digging into the other’s bottom lip as he pulls away slightly before reconnecting them. Changmin grabs fistfuls of Younghoon’s hair and moans into the kiss when he feels Younghoon’s nails drag up his thighs, leaving marks that’ll probably still be visible tomorrow. The feeling of their torsos breathing in and out against each other at the same rapid pace is intoxicating, and Changmin starts to think he may cum without even being touched.

Changmin roughly pulls Younghoon’s head back to stop the kiss and locks eyes with him. Through labored breath he says: “Younghoon. Pants off. Now.”

Younghoon’s pupils are dilated and it takes him a few seconds to process Changmin’s command. His mind is still focused on those swollen lips he was just kissing. Once he’s processed this, he slowly unhooks his legs and leans back against the other end of the couch as he quickly lifts his hips to shimmy out of his skin-tight, black jeans. Changmin sits up and runs a hand through his hair to get it out of his face. When Younghoon has finally freed himself from his jeans, he begins crawling over Changmin to hover above him, but Changmin stops him with a hand against his chest.

“Younghoon. Let me be on top today.” Younghoon freezes, and a look of worry flashes in his eyes as he debates what to do next. Changmin just giggles because Younghoon has clearly misunderstood him. “I mean…” Changmin adds pressure into the hand already pressed against Younghoon’s chest, moving him so his back is pressed against the back of the couch. As Changmin swings his right leg over Younghoon’s body, he says: “let me ride you.”

Changmin settles into position in Younghoon’s lap and uses both hands to bring him into a slow, sensual kiss. Younghoon’s body relaxes into the new slow pace, sliding one hand to Changmin’s butt where he squeezes and the other to his mid back, pulling him impossibly closer. Changmin pulls away from the kiss and basks in the trail of fire Younghoon’s hands leave against his skin before moving to place a line of small kisses up his neck and behind his year. He nibbles on Younghoon’s earlobe for a moment before whispering in his ear, “I’m ready.”

Changmin raises himself up just enough for Younghoon to position himself at his entrance before slamming back down. Changmin moans loudly, fingers curling into Younghoon’s scalp. Younghoon tilts his head back and digs his fingernails into Changmin’s perfectly plump ass as his mouth opens in a silent moan. For a minute, they remain still, just feeling the way each other’s chests expand against the other’s in sync. The only sound that can be heard is the sound of their laboured breathing, and they can feel a tender warmth spread in their hearts. 

Changmin hugs Younghoon tightly and places a loving kiss on his lips, which is reciprocated with just as much sentiment. He begins to slowly roll his hips as he feels himself adjust to being full, and Younghoon moves his hands up to grip Changmin’s hips in response. Changmin starts to slowly bounce, lips failing to continue the kiss properly with the string of moans spilling from his mouth. Lost in his own pleasure, he throws his head back, eyes shut tight and fingers gripping the skin of Younghoon’s back as he bounces faster. Younghoon is just as far gone as Changmin, fingers squeezing his hips tight enough to leave bruises.

“Y-Younghoon-ah! I’m gonna-” Changmin whines, unable to finish his sentence. His hips stutter as his legs lose their strength.

In the end, Changmin drops his head into the crook of Younghoon’s neck and starts to rock his hips instead of bouncing, all the while whining. Younghoon moves his right hand in between them to stroke Changmin’s cock. Changmin moans into the skin of his shoulder in response, breath becoming shallower as he quickly approaches his climax. When Younghoon feels Changmin’s walls tighten around him, he throws his head back in a moan and picks up his pace. “Cum for me baby.”

As if on command, Changmin cums with a scream. “Younghoon-ah!” Changmin’s nails dig into Younghoon’s back, who reactively arches into the pain and groans as he cums himself.

Changmin relaxes into Younghoon’s arms, smiling as he softly hugs him. “I love you Younghoon.”

“I love you too Changmin-ah.” Younghoon pulls him closer, petting his fluffy brown hair.

After a few moments of just sitting there cuddled up together, skin expanding and contracting against each other with each breath, Changmin finally starts fidgeting and Younghoon takes it as a hint to pull out. “Thanks.” Changmin smiles weakly, exhaustion painted across his face. “I know we should shower, but can we just lay here a bit longer.”

Younghoon can’t resist his puppy dog eyes so they continue cuddling on the couch as Changmin starts dozing off. Younghoon lays with his body angled slightly above the other so he’s looking down at him. He cards his hands through Changmin’s fringe and gives him a small peck on the forehead.

“You know…” Younghoon starts, waiting to see if Changmin’s even awake still. Changmin hums in response so he continues. “I think I’d make a terrible fanboy.”

Changmin’s eyes flutter open. “Why?”

“I don’t think I could stop myself from holding you like this.” Younghoon says. Changmin chuckles and nuzzles into his chest. “Just seeing you happy makes me happy, but I also like the way your warm skin ignites a fire against mine. It’s kind of magical.”

Changmin groans at the ridiculous words that just left his mouth. “Shut up. That’s gross.”

“What? It’s true!” Younghoon defends.

Changmin pulls away from the hug slightly so he can look Younghoon in the eye as he pats him lightly on the cheek. “I think it’s best you leave the fanboying to me hun.”


End file.
